Explosion Inducement
The ability to create explosions. A sub-power of Explosion Manipulation and Volatile Constructs. Also Called *Explosion Creation *Explosion Generation *Explosion Induction *Induced Explosion Capabilities The user can cause an explosion of any scale, with varying effects ranging from stunning to total annihilation. Applications *Burst *Concussive Force *Jet Propulsion Variations *'Absolute Explosion': Cause explosions that can destroy anything/everything. *'Atomic Dissociation': through the catastrophic destabilization of atomic/molecular covalent bonds. *'Ballistic Scream': release sound that can shatter, crumble and explode objects. *'Biological Explosion': Cause biological life to explode *'Combustion Inducement': Causes an explosion of flames. *'Energy Combustion': Cause explosions of pure energy. *'Explosive Identification' *'Explosion Touch' *'Explosion Transformation' *'Internal Energy Combustion': Cause an explosion by pressurizing the energy within a person or object to cause it to explode. *'Kinetic Charging': convert the potential energy in molecules into kinetic energy causing explosions on contact. *'Magma Combustion': Create explosions out of lava or that sends out lava. *'Molecular Combustion': Speed molecules to the point of exploding. *'Pressure Combustion': Increase pressure to the point of an explosion. *'Nuclear Explosion Inducement': Causes a nuclear explosion. *'Self-Detonation': Causes oneself to explode. *'Sonic Combustion': Cause explosions by expanding sound-waves in an object. *'Supernova Combustion': Explode stars. *'Water Combustion/Hydroplosion:' Causes explosions made out of water. Associations *Explosion Manipulation *Telekinesis *Volatile Constructs Limitations *May not be able to control the size of the explosion. *May be limited to a certain type of explosion. *Weak against Explosive Negation. Known Users Known Objects *Explosion Sword (Rave Master) *Explosive Tags (Naruto) *Seeker Rifle (Singularity) Gallery File:Graviton_Bombing.png|Hatsuya Kaitabi (A Certain Scientific Railgun) accelerating gravitons to cause aluminum objects to explode. File:Mitachi_Kanon.png|Kanon Mitachi (Alive: The Final Evolution) using sound waves to detonate metal. File:Explosive_Bambietta.jpg|Bambietta (Bleach) turning things her reishi hits into a bomb. File:Irisdescent_Explosive_Flame_of_Hell_Asmodeus.jpg|Rei Ogami (Code:Breaker) using the Iridescence Explosive Flame of Hell: Asmodeus to create very powerful explosions. File:Jackal_Blows_Up_Magic_Council_HQ.png|Jackal's (Fairy Tail) explosions from his Bomb Curse are so powerful they can kill everyone caught in them. File:Kimblee's alchemy.jpg|Solf J. Kimblee's (Fullmetal Alchemist) alchemy allows him to turn anything into a bomb, even humans. File:Shifu_using_Five-Fingered_Blast_Punch.png|Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) using the Five-Fingered Blast Punch to detonate whatever he punches. File:Explosion_Release_Landmine_Fist.png|Gari (Naruto) using Explosion Release: Landmine Fist to detonate whatever he punches. File:Zakuro_Manipulating_Gunpowder.png|Zakuro (Ninja Scroll) can remotely detonate the gunpowder she manipulates, even after implanting them into living beings, causing extremely powerful explosions. File:Nappa_using_Volcano_Explosion.png|Nappa (Dragon Ball) using Volcano Explosion to disrupt the planet's geomagnetic field, creating a massive atomic explosion that vaporizes everything in his vicinity unless they have superior ki to defend themselves. File:Bomu_Bomu_no_Mi.png|Mr. 5 (One Piece) can cause any part of his body, as well as his secretions and breath, to explode, thanks to him eating the Bomb-Bomb Fruit. File:Pamu_Pamu_no_Mi.png|Gladius (One Piece) can cause any inorganic material he touches to rupture and explode with his Pop-Pop Fruit. Nostalgia Critic_Sparky Sparky Boom Man.png|After being hit with weird sciencey-beams from a meteorite, Nostalgia Critic (Channel Awesome) was granted the power to create explosions at will, taking on the superhero name "Sparky-Sparky-Boom Man." Aoi p.jpg|Aoi Fukasaku (Coppelion) generates an explosion that destroys an aircraft. Mana_p.jpg|Mana Tsuburaya (Coppelion), floating away before creating a huge explosion. Super Flare.png|Using the Super Flare, Superman (DC Comics) releases all of the solar energy stored within his cells at once, creating a solar explosion powerful enough to incinerate everything within a quarter mile radius. Segata Judo Throw.gif|Segata Sanshiro (Sega) performs a judo throw that causes his opponent to explode twice upon hitting the ground. Brain-from-planet-arous.jpg|Gor (The Brain from Planet Arous) could cause a whole city to explode just by thinking about it Videos Key & Peele LA Vice|A cop (Key and Peele) can cause explosions by saying "no". Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Inducement Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Destruction Category:Common Powers Category:Explosion-based Powers